Vixen
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: Desperate to win Elliot back, Olivia decides to play a little love game. A one shot about the lengths a woman in love will go through to please her man. Nothing but a little EO smut.


_**Author's Note:**__** Just a little fluffy, smutty piece that I have been thinking about for a while. I guess until the SVU writers can take a hint from fans and give us a little EO smut on the show, I will just have to create my own! This one is for my friend Heather (hdawn). Hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review!**_

_**~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~**_

_Vixen_

It had been days since they had wrapped up their last undercover investigation. This particular one had sent Elliot and Olivia into a swingers club disguised as a married couple in search of a rapist. It was a job all too easy, when the perp couldn't resist Olivia in her black patent leather body suit and fell right into their trap. Of course he did, Elliot thought to himself as he stared across the room at his partner, he may have been a pervert, but he was also a male with a pulse.

Olivia sat chewing on the cap to her black ink pen as she pretended to be doing paperwork. She thought back to a time not so long ago when she and Elliot were a little bit _more_ than friends. Three months ago, to be exact. To think back now she couldn't even remember the actual reason they split up. Well, she thought for a moment, _split up _would suggest that they had actually maintained a relationship. More than just sexual, that is.

It all started just a few weeks after his divorce from Kathy had finally gone through. One night as they sat alone in his apartment drinking beer and watching a baseball game, one thing lead to another and after many years of holding back the romantic feelings they had for one another, they gave in.

The sex was remarkable. By far the best either of them had ever had. And although nothing had ever been verbalized to declare them as a couple, Olivia had kind of just assumed that was the status they held.

Things were good….no, things were great for the next couple of weeks. They spent nearly every waking moment together, talking or making love. Their time together just seemed to flow. Things were great until stupid Dean Porter showed up in town.

It was no secret between Elliot and Olivia that she and Porter used to have a thing. And although Olivia spoke pretty convincingly about the fact that she was no longer interested in the man, that didn't keep him from trying damn hard to regain her affections'.

Olivia tried to explain to her partner that the feelings Dean Porter had for her were no longer mutual, but what was he supposed to believe when another man was trying damn hard to woo his girl? But as hard as she tried she wasn't able to make it clear where her intentions lied and eventually Elliot gave up.

But in the days she had spent undercover portraying his wife, Olivia saw things and felt things that lead her to believe Elliot could still possibly have feelings for her. A look her and a gaze there. A shy smile when she caught him staring at her or the way he placed his hand in the small of her back to lead her into the room. She wanted so badly to find a way to make Elliot understand that it had been a very long time since she had held romantic feelings for Porter and that her heart now belonged to him.

That night as she stood under the hot water of her shower she thought about Elliot and how badly she wished he was here with her now. She knew how hot a steamy shower for two could be when her partner was there to scrub her back and wash her hair for her. Olivia turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel as she stepped out of the shower.

In her bedroom she pulled on one of his old shirts she had kept to sleep in and sat on the edge of the bed as she brushed her hair. Feeling a bit sorry for herself and pretty sure she had lost him forever, she exhaled and fell back against her bed. Olivia groaned at the thought of another lonely night as she opened her eyes. And there it was. The answer she had been searching for. One way she was pretty sure she could win him back.

Olivia smiled and laughed playfully as she stared at the bag from the costume shop that contained the leather body suit. She bit her lip as she remembered the way that Elliot looked at her when she wore it. He tried to be professional and keep his cool, but she could tell by the drool and the massive erection he tried unsuccessfully to hide that he really liked the way she looked in it.

The next morning Olivia called in sick to work. She wasn't actually sick, but she had more important things to do than to sit behind a desk all day hoping the phone would ring and give them a perp to chase down.

"Time for step one," she said with a nod as she picked up the bag from the costume shop and headed out the door.

She caught a cab across town to return the rented item and search for a more appropriate outfit for the occasion. Finding nothing she was interested in, Olivia headed for a little shop she had once seen downtown.

The place looked questionable from the outside and it was definitely not the kind of place where you would want to get busted for skipping work, she thought to herself as she stared at the "XXX" on the sign in large red lettering.

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself as she walked inside.

This place was like nothing she had ever seen before. There were rows of pornographic reading materials and every wall of the large room contained shelves full of sex toys. She stepped forward to stare at the largest dildo she had ever seen.

"Can I help you with something?" a tattooed woman asked as she approached Olivia. "Ahh, good choice," she said pointing to the item. "The King Dong," the woman said as Olivia looked mortified. "One of our best sellers," she said picking up the package to show it to Olivia, "it is molded after a famous porn star and is available in flesh and ebony colors. Do you have a preference?"

Olivia stared blankly at the woman, still in shock.

"No. I mean, no thank you. That is _very_ impressive, but it isn't exactly what I am looking for."

"You want something bigger?"

"That is freakishly large," she noted still amazed that there was at least one man in the world who was this size. "They actually make them bigger?" Olivia cleared her throat. "I mean, I was actually hoping to find something more along the line of clothing."

"Clothing?"

"Umm….like leather costume type clothing."

"You're into bondage, okay."

Olivia looked confused for a moment and was a little worried about exactly what the girl actually thought she was asking for.

"Right this way," the sales girl said as Olivia followed her to the back wall of the room.

Olivia looked through several items. Leather with snaps and zippers and straps galore, but didn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Do you have anything a little less intimidating?" she asked thinking maybe she hadn't come to the right place after all. "I'm just looking for….." she thought for a moment as she spotted a magazine on the shelf. "Something like this," she said pointing to the woman on the cover who wore a short patent leather skirt with black heels and fishnet stockings.

"You mean role play type costumes. We've got those. Over here," Olivia followed the girl to a rack of sexy costumes. "Is this a little more what you were looking for?"

"Exactly," Olivia agreed as a strange looking man walked past them and entered a room behind a heavy black curtain. "What's back there?" she asked.

The sales girl laughed.

"Live peepshows."

"Really?" Olivia asked tipping her head in curiosity.

"Twenty bucks for ten minutes. I can get you change."

"Change?"

"They are private rooms. And the tinted window opens up for you to see the show. They run on quarters."

"Oh, I'm not interested. Do you get a lot of women coming in to watch these shows?"

"Mostly men, but you'd be surprised. We have a few regulars, ritzy uptown type women. They come in and watch the shows for new ideas to spice up things back at home."

"Oh."

"Sure you're not interested?"

"I'm sure."

Olivia returned her attention to the matter at hand. She looked through dozens of costumes. Sexy school girl, just seemed wrong for a couple of detectives who spent their days trying to put away pervs who pray on children. The cheerleader, naughty nurse and slutty cop were interesting, but overdone. Besides, she could use real handcuffs anytime. She needed something new and exciting. And Elliot really seemed to like leather.

"This is it," she said picking up a pleaded leather mini skirt.

She looked around for a moment and found the perfect leather top to match, it fit like a vest and laced up the front showing plenty of skin and cleavage. She walked around for a moment and picked up a few props as well.

"Do you need shoes?" the girl asked as she rang up Olivia's items and placed them in a bag.

"No, I have a pair of black knee high stiletto boots I think will work nicely."

"Stiletto, huh?"

"Yes, and he loves them."

"Anything else for you?" the girl asked.

"I'll take a couple of these too," Olivia replied pulling a handful of condoms from the jar by the register and tossing them on the counter. "You know what….just give me the box."

"One box of condoms," the girl said reaching under the counter and bringing them into view.

"The big box," Olivia said pointing to the box marked _Family Pack_. "Better to be safe than sorry," she replied with a shrug.

The girl smiled as she punched the items in and tossed the box of condoms into the bag.

"I've always wondered why they refer to them as a _Family Pack, _when the whole point is to prevent pregnancy," the girl noted as she pushed the button for the total.

"I really couldn't tell you," Olivia replied swiping her credit card. "Maybe you should call the eight hundred number on the back and ask the company."

"Maybe I will," the girl replied handing Olivia the unmarked black plastic bag with a smile. "Have fun."

"I intend to," Olivia replied with a naughty smile as she lowered her dark sunglasses and headed back outside to catch a cab.

An hour later Elliot got off the elevator in front of Olivia's apartment. It wasn't like her to call in sick without calling him first. She knew he would worry about her. And that is exactly what he had done all day, because she hadn't bothered answering her phone either.

After a long day at work, Elliot cut out a little early to stop by the deli and pick her up a bowl of her favorite soup. Maybe that would get her feeling better. Cragen was going to kill them both if she missed another day of work and court.

He rand the door bell twice and when she didn't answer he pulled out his key and stepped inside. The apartment was dark and the drapes still drawn, she must have still been in bed. He moved to the kitchen and sat the paper bag on the counter.

As he rustled around in the kitchen he heard the lamp click behind him.

"You're awake. I brought soup, I thought it might make you feel better."

"I know something that would make me feel better," she said in a sexy voice.

Elliot spun around to see her standing there.

"Wow," he mumbled with his mouth falling open.

"You're drooling."

Elliot laughed and smiled a stupid smile. Olivia knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"That's uhh…." Elliot cleared his throat as he rubbed his hand nervously over the back of his neck, "nice."

"Nice," she repeated stepping toward him as he moved his eyes over her once more.

"Is that new?"

Olivia smiled and nodded as she cracked a riding crop against her palm.

"It is. Do you like it?"

Elliot gulped as he loosened his tie. He watched as she slowly approached him and dragged the crop down his chest. Olivia leaned forward and twisted his tie in her fingers.

"Do you have any plans for this evening, detective?"

"I brought soup," he mumbled barely able to form words as he stared at her. "I was thinking we could talk."

"We could," Olivia said as she leaned forward and rubbed against him.

She turned around arching her back against him and feeling the bulge in his pants against the back of her skirt. She slipped her fingers between his and placed his hands against her body, sliding them slowly up over the short skirt.

Elliot grunted in discomfort as their hands moved further up over the warm tanned skin of her abdomen and continued their way up stopping with one hand on each breast. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath taking in the scent of her sexy perfume and the floral smell of her hair. She always smelled so good.

Elliot raised one hand to brush back her hair and began softly kissing the side of her neck. Olivia moaned softly, letting him get good and ready for her. Then she stepped forward, pulling his tie over her shoulder and leading him down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Once inside she pushed him back onto the bed as she climbed on top of him. Elliot couldn't help but grin in anticipation as she straddled him and began to unbutton his shirt. She pulled off his tie and tossed it from the bed, then sat um and smoothed her hands over his chest.

Olivia smiled as she traced the tip of the riding crop over his bare chest and made a playful growling sound. Elliot moved his hands up her thighs and under the short skirt. He traced his fingers over the thin lace bikini underwear she wore underneath.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as he gripped both sides of her ass firmly in his hands. Now she knew she had him. She made her way down, slowly kissing a trail to the edge of his black slacks. She un buttoned and unzipped them then pulled them off into the floor.

"You're a little vixen, aren't you?" he asked looking up at her.

Olivia just smiled a seductive smile. For a moment she had completely forgotten about the sexy little charade and had moved to just having her way with him. Elliot closed his eyes and moaned as she proceeded to give him the best blow job he had ever experienced in his life.

When she had finished, Olivia raised up to kiss him. In one swift move Elliot flipped them and pinned her to the bed below him. Olivia laughed as he slipped his hand up her skirt once more and pulled off her underwear.

"Do you want me to take my boots off?" she asked as Elliot smoothed his palm up the boot that came up just over the knee.

"No. I like them. I think they are sexy as hell. Infact, I don't think I want you to take anything else off."

She smiled as Elliot raised up and slid her down against him. Olivia rolled over and pulled a condom from the night stand beside the bed and handed it to him. She watched in anticipation as he put it on.

Elliot lowered himself onto her as he slid inside of her. Olivia's bottom lip trembled aching for his kiss. Elliot raised her knees on each side of him as he moved inside of her. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers in the kiss she had been waiting for.

After a few minutes, Elliot raised her legs and placed one over each of his shoulders. He moved hard and steady inside of her as he moved his fingers over the slick leather of her boots.

"You like that?" he asked really getting into it.

"You know I do," Olivia growled back at him.

Feeling just a little ridiculous thinking about the position they were in, she closed her eyes and gave in to his fantasy. She wanted him to get everything he wanted from this experience and she wanted more than anything to leave her man satisfied. To show him that _he_ was _her_ man.

"You are so hot," Elliot grunted as he thrust inside of her.

Olivia smiled.

He slowed down for a moment as Olivia stared up at him. She looked a bit confused, just as she was really starting to get into this he was stopping?

"What's wrong?" she gasped praying he hadn't finished just yet.

"Nothing's wrong baby," he said sitting up.

Olivia laid limp for a moment waiting to see what he was up to. Elliot rolled her onto her stomach on the bed.

"Raise up," he said pulling her gently up onto her knees.

Olivia sighed in relief, realizing that he had only wanted to change positions. That was fine as far as she was concerned, this had always been a good one for her.

Elliot slid her short black skirt up, exposing her perfect ass. He gripped it tight as he pulled her in against him and they began to pick up their rhythm once more. As things progressed, Elliot raised her onto her knees and Olivia leaned back against him.

"You are so incredible," he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck. "You feel so good."

Olivia moaned softly as she guided his hands to her breasts once more. This time his fingertips found the thin leather laces that held her top together. Elliot twisted the string in his fingers and pulled it. He tugged at the garment until she was free of it, then returned his attention to her breasts.

She was beautiful and perfectly built. Thin, but curvy with long legs. He had never seen another woman like her in his life. It was his dream to kiss every inch of her Goddess like body and many times Olivia had allowed him to fulfill this dream.

Olivia stretched her long arm behind her and pulled him in for a kiss. When the kiss broke, she pulled away from him. She'd had enough of being tossed around, it was her turn to be the dominant one.

She pushed Elliot to the bed and straddled him once more. This time they were both sitting up. Elliot grabbed the backs of her legs and pulled her closer to him. He positioned himself under her as Olivia lowered her body onto his.

He placed his hands behind her butt to guide her as she moved against him. Elliot stared deep into her eyes as he kissed her and whispered little _I love you's _against her skin.

By now they were both moaning. Olivia whimpered in ecstasy as Elliot thrust harder upward and into her. He kissed across her chest and collar bone as he moved in her. He shifted once more laying her back against the bed and lowering himself onto her.

He kissed her tenderly as his movements slowed to a gentle rhythm. They were both drawing close to their finish and he wanted to look into her eyes as they came together.

Elliot kissed her again as he placed his forehead against hers and stared deep into the beautiful browns and greens swirled in her eyes. He felt her begin to tighten around him and Olivia gripped his back with both her hands.

She closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she moaned.

"Look at me baby," Elliot ordered in a sweet manor.

Olivia opened her eyes to stare into the cool blue of his.

"Are you close?" she gasped, not wanting to finish before he did.

"I'm close," he panted as he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

A few slow and even thrusts and they finished together. Afterward Elliot fell against the bed beside her. They laid side by side both covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

Olivia laughed a little and began to giggle.

"What?" Elliot asked brushing a bit of hair from her eyes."

"I still have my boots on," she said without moving.

"I love those boots. I love you."

Olivia smiled.

"I love you, too. I have missed you like crazy, El. And pretending to be together and not actually being together this past week just about killed me."

"Do you have any idea how bad I wanted to kiss you?"

She smiled.

"What about Porter?" Elliot asked as he stared up at the ceiling above her bed.

"I never loved him. We dated, briefly. That has been over for a long time now. I can't care about him, because I'm in love with someone else."

"Well," Elliot said with a smile, "he is a very lucky man."

"El…"

"I am a very lucky man."

"That's better," she said with a smile as she laced her fingers in his and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You did all of this for me?"

Olivia smiled.

"I saw the way you looked at me in that body suit."

"Yeah, that was almost painful."

Olivia laughed.

"I had to find a way to get through to you, to make you understand that _you_ are the one that I want. Talking about it didn't seem to work, so I thought I'd try another approach."

"Well, I definitely heard you this time. It is sweet, that you would do all of this for me."

"I would do anything for you," she replied. "I love you."

"I brought you soup."

"Yes you did. And it was very sweet of you."

"You didn't answer your phone all day. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry. But I knew you would ask how I was feeling and I didn't want to have to lie to you. I didn't want to have to explain to you that I skipped work to go to a sex shop to by a leather mini skirt. I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, you surprised me. It was a very good surprise."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You get to keep all of this, right? It isn't rented?"

"No," Olivia laughed. "I get to keep it."

"Good. Because I definitely think we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked with a devious smile.

Elliot laughed.

"Would you mind terribly if I pulled the boots off now?" she asked.

"Not at all," Elliot replied sitting up to unzip and remove each of the boots.

He reached into the floor and handed her his button up shirt to put on. He watched as she buttoned the shirt and slipped off the skirt, then laid back down beside him.

"Much better," she sighed as she began to yawn.

"You're tired. It is barely eight o'clock."

"You wore me out," she said with a smile. "Why don't we go to bed early? Then we can get up early in the morning and take a hot shower together before work."

"Baby, I love the way your mind works."

Olivia laughed as Elliot kissed her. He wrapped her tight in his arms where she belonged and held her all through the night.


End file.
